A new start
by gixxerdiva86
Summary: Why am I the one that gets a situation dropped in my lap? Answer, because I'm always in the wrong place at the wrong time…lets just say that my friends and I along with four very unique allies found ourselves in a situation that had put us in over our heads. (taken in the 2014 tmnt universe)
1. chapter one: introductions

Chapter one:

introductions

The Silence of my motorhome rudely interrupted by a high pitched scream matching the same screech of that rang in my ears sending me toppling to the floor in a tangle of blankets and limbs. I laid on the floor a bit winded hearing laughter up above me I groan a bit in pain before I reach up with my free hand grabbing a piece of fabric jerking the guilty party down to my level so we were face to face,

"You ever pull a stunt like that again I will personally see to it that BOTH your lugnuts are torqued beyond factory specification, are we clear?"

the guilty party was too consumed with laughter to answer right away nodding. I got myself untangled from the blankets showing off a pair of tanned legs clad in a pair of workout shorts and white cami top. My would be attacker wore a pair of workpants and a collard short sleeved polo shirts with different compant patches on the front and back of them. And a headset around their neck and a airhorn in hand my long Black and Red two toned hair tangled in knots around my head as I glare up at my 6'4" tan athletically built "Attacker". Now annoyed I threw my pillow at him watching him sidestep at the last possible minute laughing at my expense,

"Did anyone ever tell you you're a pain?" I said snatching up my blankets and throwing them onto the bed the Florida sunshine filtering into my motorhome through translucent curtains my day ending with a pretty good starting spot for the Gatornationals here in Gainesville Pro Stock Class after qualifying I was exhausted,

"You tell me that all the time AJ." My companion grinned with his airhorn in hand, "if it wasn't for the fact that you and I have known each other since high school I would have probably savagely beat you." My companion just grins helping me pick up the blankets off the floor, "Aww you know you would be lost without me." I just make a face rolling my eyes,

"And Braxton I do have an alarm clock you know." Braxton laughs, "but you should have seen your face it was priceless. "

I just growl armed with another pillow this time I swung and connected with the side of his head laughing only for the both of us to get knocked off our feet and to the floor by a violent shift under our feet, the two of us looking at each other "Earthquake?" Braxton said confused, "In Florida?" I asked equally confused. Braxton and I made our way out to the garage carefully stepping over exposed wires and scattered tools that had fallen during the shift we made our way through the garage coming to a complete stop stumbling backwards from the hugh plume of smoke coming out of the garage the pit crews all scattering for cover as a hugh fireball erupted from the garage the kickback sending me and Braxton back and stomach first to the ground knocking us both unconsciecous. My ears ringing as I came to a few minutes and one concussion later looking up into the eyes of four "interesting" fans each one wearing different colored masked with ninja weapons over their shoulders. I stumbled to my feet tripping over Braxton who was still out cold. I think they were just as confused as I was but it took a few minutes before anyone spoke,

"Where are we?" the one in blue asked looking around the now damaged garage area tools laying on the ground and wiring sparking from being broken apart the first thing catching my attention was the twin Katana blades the hilts both matching his mask color I couldn't help but to notice the choice of attire which was a pair of denim shorts and traditional ninjitu footwear looking from face to face I was a bit taken back not too sure what to exactly say,

"Uh Gainesville Florida, the National Hot Rod Association's event called the Gatornationals." I finally answered. The four of them exchanged looks the one wearing purple and glasses looked a bit confused, "Florida?" I nod taking mental notes of the electronics and gadgets he had on him the night vision goggles that were above his head. Definte Techie, I smile to myself the brains of the group apparently. The other two eyed me I caught the attention of the one in red his outfit consisted of a pair of beige colored cargo shorts brown leather belt and a white wife beater tank top a pair of timbaland on his feet a red Bandana around his left bicep both his hands taped with a pair of onyx black Oakley half jackets up over his head And a Killer, I used the term in a literal sense, pair of ninja Sais behind his back. The last was wearing orange a seashell necklace around his neck a pair of California style hanging from the necklack a tattered sweatshirt tied around his waist which made me wonder if he was a California Boy that was about the only time I saw that style and well, the tourists here in Gainesville. Fit the definte florida Surfer boy look. I grinned to

definitely as a low groan of pain was heard as I kneel down besides Braxton who was finally starting to regain consciecousness looking up at our guests letting out a yell stumbling to his feet backing away knocking over tools the one in orange stepping into his face studying him as I snickered a bit "Don't scare him Michealangelo" the one in blue chuckled watching him make faces still scaring Braxton even more, " Its kind of Too late for that one Leo." The one in red scoffed rolling his eyes folding his arms across his chest. I giggled,

"What are you?" Braxton asked still with his back pressed against the workbench, "We're aliens from Jupiter here to take over the earth." Michealangelo tease with a serious look as the one in red facepalms, " you do realize youre an idiot right?" I laughed watching the two banter back and forth I smack my forehead, " D'OH!" Michealangelo looks over at me grinning wide, "That kinda looked like it hurt miss…" I shake my head,

" The name's Avalon Jade but you can call me AJ or Ava." The four nod as they introduce themselves, "I'm Michealangelo or Mikey for short that handsome and intelligent turtle in the purple is the brains behind the group very tech savvy and enjoys walks on the beach, Donatello or Donnie." Donatello smirks giving a GQ camera pose I just laugh as Braxton rolls his eyes, Mikey introuduces the other two, " The passive aggressive one in blue is our Fearless Leader, Leonardo or Leo." He grins finally getting to the one in Red who sits back on his heels arms folded and looking annoyed. "Mr. Attitude over there is Rapheal or Raph…he lets his temper do the talking for him." Rapheal chews on the toothpick showing his annoyance, "Yeah…" I couldn't help but to laugh as Braxton looked confused,

"You're all named after famous artists of the reniesesanse era." Rapheal rolls his eyes, "give the man a cookie." I laugh as Braxton looks insulted, "and for the record dude you scream like a girl" mikey said as Braxton looks more insulted, " I do not scream like a girl, Raphael shrugs his arms still folded, " Yeah you kinda do."

The tails of his mask over his broad shoulders much like his brothers he looks over at me I had totally forgotten that I was still in my pajamas a smirk tugged on the corner of his lips, " a little late for a sleep over arent'cha?" I look down at what I was wearing then back up at Rapheal making a face, "very funny." I shot back brushing past the four heading back to my motorhome with them behind,

" tall, Green, and attitudinal has a point."

I make a face disappearing into my motorhome to change out of my lounge attire and into some street clothes. Few minutes later I stepped out wearing a pair of white denim shorts a matching cami top and a pair of tennis shoes with some low rise socks my hair pulled back in a low ponytail at the back of my neck a colorfully decorated full face rider's helment in hand as Braxton pulled out a set of keys out of his pocket dangling them in my face grinning. I swat his hand away disappearing behind a forty foot long trailer with my photo on the side and the companies that are paying me to race along the sides.

"how do you two know each other?" Mikey asks, Braxton just smiles to himself and explains, "we've known each other since high school and kind of stuck together since then and that was back in 2001." Braxton twirled the keys on his finger, "I'm the only other person that is pretty close to her next to her uncle Nolan, but I mean if you think AJ's something else then wait till you meet Nolan." Raphael rolls his eyes, " What does he have a third eye, extra limbs, or something?" Braxton shakes his head, " nothing like that really he's just different." Rapheal shakes his head chewing on the toothpick between his teeth, Donatello giving him a concerned look, " That's usually not a good thing." Braxton shakes his head, " don't worry you guys he's harmless." Raphael scoffs, " yeah right".

The silence broken by a growl/whine the guys turning to see a Black, blue and Silver Suzuki GSXR-750 pull up beside Braxton who just grins Rapheal's eyes going wide seeing the bike, " is that yours?" I make a face behind the tinted visor, " I'm riding it aren't I?" my voice muffled as Rapheal gives me the "HAHA" face cirling me and my bike, "wanna ride back to the house?" Rapheal's grin turned into an all out smile climbing on the back of the bike his brothers looking at us, "What about us?"

"What about you?" Rapheal answered back settling back on the bike as it idled under us. Braxton head back behind the Trailer towards the parking area, " Well now a hotel might be out of the question." Leonardo said looking around the crowd of people who wasn't paying four six foot tall ninja weapon wielding turtles any attention I shook my head, " Its all good guys I have plenty of space at my place."

Leo looked a bit unsure, " its an awesome idea and all Avalon but wont it be a bit cramped I mean four large mutant turtles." I shook my head, "I have plenty of space so its not that big of a deal Leo." I said as a SUV pulls up beside the sports bike Braxton rolling down the driver side window, "the ride isn't much but it will work" Raphael makes a face, " oh sure another normal Day in the beautiful state of Florida, never mind the four mutants rolling through town."

I glance over my shoulder at him, "Boy aren't you just one big green ball of sunshine." Braxton laughs settling back in the driver seat

"This is Florida so you four wouldn't be the strangest thing running around but if it makes you feel better I got limo tinted windows. Mikey laughs, "you're forgetting one thing Braxton," mikey reminded him "Avalon got that big ugly green thing on the back of her bike."

Raphael growls from behind me as I laugh, " I think Raph might need that helmet more than you Avalon I mean I don't think I would want to give the children nightmares looking at that ugly mug" Raph growled more biting down on the toothpick in his mouth I just hand him the helmet, " its all good Raphael I usually don't ride with it anyways."

I felt him relax placing his muscular arms around my waist as I placed my feet up on the pegs taking off ahead of the idling SUV as Donatello, Mikey and Leo climb into the SUV. Braxton keeping up with me as the three got settled in for the ride back Leo riding shotgun Mikey and Donnie in the back. I glanced through the rearview mirror of my bike to see a all black sports bike race up on the right side of the SUV judging by the front end it looked like a Yamaha R1 and that was when the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.


	2. Chapter 2: new home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc.**

 **Sorry for the late update guys ..work and trip planning has been a bear . leave your feedback please?**

Chapter two:

A new home

I wasn't sure if it was fear or my racer's instinct kicking into overdrive the only thing I actually do remember is my foot tapping on the clutch and shifting into a higher gear taking off ahead of Braxton feeling Raphael's arms tighten around my waist to the point I thought I felt a few of my ribs crack. Braxton and the guys looking a bit confused, "Does she always do this?" Donatello ask, Braxton thought about it before answering,

"only if something has gotten her nervous" Braxton finally answers keeping up with me, "Then something's go her spooked" Mikey grinned, "Its that big green thing on the back of her bike." Leo saw the sports bike race past keeping up with me cutting in front of Braxton who hits the brakes jerking them forward against their seatbelts. Leo catching a glimpse of the markings on the bike,

"hey Braxton is there any alternative routes that Ava can take home because I'm not getting a good feeling about that rider." Braxton thought aout it for a few minutes and remembered there was a back street to my block which he and I used to take when we were in high school to ditch the cops after a street race got broken up,

"Actually there is why?" Leo sat back in the seat thinking to himself his two siblings in the back seat, " There's something not right about this." Donnie and Mikey exchanged looks then look too their eldest sibling, "You think someone's stalking her?" Donnie asked, "Like some crazed psycho fan."

Braxton shrugs thinking about it staying a few feet back from the bike, "as much as I hate to say it there has been a few issues on the track with her former teammate…so I wouldn't at all be surprised if its one of his little minions althought I think they wouldn't even be this stupid." Braxton re thought his statement, "Then again maybe he might be, anyway there's a Bluetooth head set in the glove box AJ's got a radio inside her helmet which is constantly connected to the earpiece." Leo opened the glove box andreaches in grabbing the headset placing it on his head,

"raph tell Ava she might want to change routes back to her place "Raph relayed the message to me as I quickly shifted gears the Forerunner keeping pace with me as we lost the mystery rider, "fan of yours?" Raphael asked his gruff voice muffled by the helmet. I shook my head, "nope." The last street I followed took me to a two sotry modern style house the garage built into the raised foundation stairs leading to the front door.

I reached for the button to open the garage on my handlebars when it opened automatically leaving the everyone minus me confused a gentlemen standing about 6'6" muscular, tan shoulder length black hair that was wet from a shower wearing a pair of jeans a workout tee shirt and work boots leaning against the nose of an all black lifted Rock Warrior Toyota Tundra four by four truck giving me a smug look looking past me to see Raphael climb off the back of the bike when Braxton pulls into the driveway.

Raphael pulls off the helmet Leonardo, Donatello and Michealangelo climbing out of the SUV as the man chuckles,

"And exactly what are you laughing at?" Raphael snaps at him the man continued to laugh,

"I'll let you know when I figure it out brotha,"

Raphael growls, "Yanno for someone I just met I already don't like you." The man shrugs shaking his head chuckling, "Not a total loss, wasn't plan on adding you too the Christmas card list anyways,"

Raphael grits his teeth reaching for his twin sai getting into the man's face just as his brothers caught him and I stepped between the two, " He's purposely trying to grate on your nerves, which is a very irritating talent of his." I said Leo and Donnie Holding a now fuming Raphael, "Down boy remember we're not in New York anymore." Donatello reminded his older brother, the man shrugs, " New York that pretty much explains a lot."

He turns his attention to me, " Where do you find these people little one?" the guys look over at me confused, " Little one?" Leo asked I smile shyly punching the man in the arm, " it's his petname for me." I turn my attention back, " and to answer your question Uncle Nolan they sort of found me."

Nolan just shrugs heading back through the garage and up a flight of stairs at the back of the garage with me and the guys behind him, "did any of that seem a little off to you?"

Braxton asked as I look over at him,

"which part Raphael raging or the fact Nolan stood completely unfazed." Braxton shook his head, "not that, I mean the earthquake then the explosion." I Thought about it not quite sure what to think we entered the house from the back door entering into a wide open floor plan a patio overlooking the horizon. I introduce the guys to my uncle Nolan as Raph follows me noticing the two amber eyes staring back at him on my right shoulder,

"A…Ava" he stammered backing up a bit wide eyed, "your back is staring at me." I give him a strange look catching my reflection in the reflection in the sliding glass door, "oh that," I laugh studying the wolf tattoo the eyes almost appear to glow, " she's my elemental my family is Native American Seminole tribe." Raphael looks a bit interested studying me, " Elemental?" I just nod, " She represents all the elements. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, light and darkness" I could tell he was a little confused but decided not to ask especially after the long day we had admiring the little detail he could see then his eyes falling on the scar that ran from my right shoulder down to around my wrist that looked as if it was from barbed wire. We followed the rest of the group up the stairs and into the house which was a modern style house with a Studio style look and feel the master bedroom overlooking the living room with a second floor patio the extra rooms just below the master bedroom leading into the living room area.

Donatello and Michealangelo got themselves comfortable on the leather couch reaching for the controllers for the Xbox one while Leonardo sat at the kitchen table along with Braxton and Nolan. Raphael was the only one still standing looking around the living room seeing a photo of three little girls smiling for the camera he picked up the picture studying it as I stood behind him,

" My sisters and I when we were little" He jumps a bit and turns to see me standing there almost ready to cry, "What happened to them?" I sniffle a bit and sigh,

" TaLana died shortly after that picture was taken what we don't know what from. As far as Solara goes she just up and vanished." Raphael looks at me curiously, " didn't you ever bother to search for her?" I shook my head,

"honestly, I wouldn't know where to start looking, but I have thought about it the only thing I have of those two is this.." I show him a crystal heart shaped charm that I wore on a chain around my neck our intials laser etched in the crystal.

"We each have one we called them our sibling magic charms" I smile a bit at the memory Raphael shakes his head, "sorry to hear that." He apologized I just give a sad smile,

"don't be it's a little bit of my family history." Raphael nods, "what about Mr. "Smart ass" over there?" I laugh, "oh my uncle Nolan, he's harmless but very much a wise ass." Raphael makes a face, "yeah I noticed that much." I laughs brushing past Raphael as Nolan steps into the door between the patio and the living room with the cordless phone in hand, "who's hungry" everyone agreed as Nolan placed a pizza order.

-Meanwhile on the other side of town—

The sound of heavy blows landing on something solid echoed throughout an empty dojo a lone figure working over a punching bag that was hanging from the ceiling of the dojo. The figure to caught up in their workout to notice another prescense that was until a voice was heard, " Your form is way off Blade." The figure stops in mid strike turning to the person addressing them their voice cold and hard as steel,

"Forgive me for being a bit out of touch, Damien, running a company and meeting with shareholders kind of cut into my training time you know." Their back to the visitor ,

"that's not an excuse Lady Blade." Damien snapped showing his annoyance for her attitude Blade getting mad and stepping into the man's face wearing her workout outfit her black and deep purple streaked hair pulled back in a low ponytail as she stands face to face with Damien

"if you don't like how I run things then might I suggest that you seek employment else where."

Damien was about to reply when the door swung open causing the two to break the silent stand off the distraction gaining their attention as a young racer stumbles through the double doors falling to the floor at Blade and Damien's feet Blade's dark brown almost black cold as ice stare burning into the young man as he staggered to his feet.

"And what is the meaning of this intrusion?" the young man looks around the empty dojo then to Blade and Damien who both fold their arms across their chest waiting for an explaination of the trouble,

"We had a bit of a problem at the race track earlier.." He stammers watching Blade's features twist up in anger in one swift motion she had the young man pinned to the wall by his throat her temper starting to flare, "What kind of problem?" She growled her manicured nails biting into the flesh on the man's throat, "an unexplained explosion of some sort." He choked out looking scared Blade letting him dropping him to the ground coughing and gasping for air,

"We put good money into that track to have something out of the ordinary happen, now what you're going to do is find out exactly what that explosion was, understood?" the young man coughs again getting to his feet nods unaware that Blade grabbed a throwing knife off one of the nearby tables as he turn to exit out the door in one swift motion Blade launched the blade burying it in between the shoulder blades of the young man.

Blade turning on her toes leaving the young man laying and Damien abit impressed, "not bad, I stand corrected." He laughed hearing Blade growl " Don't patronize me Damien." She resumed her rtaining leaving Damien standing but smiling.

 **Kinda the more violent Karai if you think about it...but there's more to the story than even Lady Blade knows... and I think Nolan and raph might grate on each other's nerves..lol we'll just have to wait and see I guess... please tell me what you think of this chapter and the others:)**


	3. Chapter 3 shocking secret

Disclaimer: I don't aown anything except my OCs

Chapter three:

Shocking secret

Hour later the pizzas had arrived and the seven of us had each grabbed a plate and a few slices I wasn't really hungry more or less mentally exhausted excusing myself from the group who all ate hungrily minus Raphael who managed to grab a few slices for me watching me head up the stairs yawning he looks up to see me collapse sleepily onto the bed excusing himself from the group heading up the stairs knocking on the door a muffled "its open" was heard Raphael lightly shoving the door open with his shoulder a plate of pizza in each hand setting one down on the night stand next to the bed looking a bit concerned I just smile looking up into worried emerald green eyes

"Whats can I do for you Raphael?" he sets the plate on the nightstand looking a bit concerned about me which was actually kind of sweet for a tough macho guy, " You alright?" I just nod smiling more, the tought guy bit was just an act I thought laughing to myself,

"I'm just exhausted not really hungry honestly but I'm glad you thought about me." He quickly went back to the tough guy routine,

"Yeah well I have a rep to maintain and I really don't want the others to know other wise I wont live it down." I laughed, " I promise not to tell them." I yawn and stretch feeling guilty for leaving my houseguests to their own accords so I grab my plate and headed downstairs with Raphael behind me as the guys look around the house, "Not bad for a racer." Leonardo says as Raphael and I entered the kitchen,

"Its not much, although sponsorships and endorsements come in handy." I laugh Michealangelo grins seeing the two of us enter making kissy faces causing me to giggle and Raphael to react rushing the youngest of the four Leonardo ducking at the last minute as Raphael goes sailing over his head crashing into mikey who yelps sending the both of them to the floor Braxton and Donatello jumping to their feet hearing the two wrestling on the floor,

"is this normal?" Braxton ask Donatello shrugs, "For those two…yes." The two wrestled on the floor until a tap was heard the two instantly stops looking up, "That enough…" the four paused as a man/rodent hybrid wearing a kimono style robe his hands taped a jade walking stick in hand I instinctively bow and greet him in Japanese in which he returned the greeting turning his attention to the four who looked like four little boys who are in trouble with their father,

"This is not how we show respect to our gracious hosts." The four just bowed their heads I came to their defense,

"with all due respect nothing was damaged or broken."

Leonar do was the first to speak looking like the little boy who got called to the principal's office,

"We apologize Master Splinter."

Splinter just shook his head no his voice soft but stern, " Do not apologize to me Leonardo Lady Avalon is the one the four of you should be apologizing too." I started to object but stopped not quite sure I heard the wise sensi correctly, "Wait what?" I look over at the wise ninjitui master Splinter looks over at Nolan as I shoot my Uncle a dark glare feeling like he knew something he wasn't telling me.

"You remember your heritage project from high school?" I made a face remembering the visit to the Seminole Nation Reservation that ended with me humiliated and in tears, "you mean the worst day of my life" I said shaking my head, " I wish I could forget" The guys looked confused as the master stayed quiet then spoke,

"You have a elemental wolf tattoo on your shoulder am I correct." I nod looking a bit stunned that he would have known that and not even seen my ink as the other three look over at me wide eyed Mikey grinning like a cheshire cat, "Dude she's got ink." Raph glares over at his little brother reaching behind Leo's head and paint brushes Mikey's as Splinter turns to Nolan who just sighs pulling off his tee shirt showing off the same tattoo the only difference was this wolf was surrounded by the element of water its eyes were sapphire blue, "you are what your people call an Elemental"

Splinter explained as I stood speechless I blinked a few times before I sid anything, "heh..a what?" Nolan shook his head putting his tee shirt back on turning to face us, "an Elemental, Avalon has the abilty to control the elements with the addition to light and darkness." Nolan started to tell an old Seminole story about two wolves.

We settled on the back patio as Nolan told the story the guys all spread out around the now roaring fire pit as I leaned against the back of the Chair that Raphael was sitting on his legs out stretched their voices fading in and out like a bad speaker connection I was starting to feel slightly light headed leaning foreward a bit trying to steady my heart which was starting to race Raph looking over his shoulder at me concerned,

" You alright ava?" I just nod unable to speak the guys looking over as Nolan stops in mist of the story seeing my reaction,

"are you sure you're alright ?" I just nod again trying to breath but felt like I was drowning stumbling a bit reaching for the sliding glass door handle my hands now shaking violently my vision was starting to blur to the point I had to blink a few times to clear it. I was now hyperventilating extremely as I reached for the door handle my knees giving out from under me as I collapsed to the floor the last thing I remember hearing was the guys yell my name and the shuffle of feet.

And there you have it…missing siblings a secret revealed. Whats a racer girl to do?


	4. Chapter 4 Realization

**You all know the drill…lol**

 **Ava's just not having a good night Raph and Nolan don't quite like each other..**

Chapter four

Realization

Few minutes later a low moan of pain was heard as I came too opening my eyes laying across the leather couch in the living room, looking up into the faces of my uncle Nolan and Raphael a cool damp towel folded across my forehead as Braxton, Donatello, Leonardo and Michealangelo enter I sit up slowly holding the back of my head the last thing I remembered was my knees buckling under my weight Nolan kneeling beside me

"What just happened?" Splinter kneeling beside me looking a bit concerned,

"You tell us Avalon." I started to open my mouth but closed it quickly realizing how stupid my explination would have been anyways I just sighed,

"honestly I don't know." I shook my head trying to clear the haze in my head, "All I remember was the story and waking up on the couch"

the guys all around me Raphael sitting on a backwards chair leaning across the back of the chair chewing on the toothpick in his mouth Leonardo standing over me,

"I think I get the story Sensi, good versus evil ying and yang" Splinter nods Donatello thinking out loud,

" Sensi you said she can control six elements right?" Splinter nods, "well technically theres only four earth fire wind and water," Mikey looked confused,

"great so that leaves two more," Donnie looked annoyed,

" I'm getting to that Mikey. The last two being light and darkness."

I shoot Nolan a glare getting to my feet a little to quickly and stumbling Nolan catching me before I hit the floor. A deep growl escaped my throat as my eyes flashed Nolan not saying a word and lowered his gaze to the floor. I brushed past him and down the steps out the backdoor leading to the garage.

Nolan sighed the others looking on in stunned silence Raphael sitting back his arms folded across his plastron "Strike one World's perfect uncle." Splinter glares at the red clad ninja getting to his feet going to speak but Leonardo beat his sensi too it,

"Raphael, cool it.." Nolan shakes his head and sighs splinter placing his hand on Nolan's shoulders as he places a pair of modified Tassmen fans on the table raphael looking over at the blades glaring back at Nolan the to the direction I stormed off in. Donnie and mikey exchanging looks it was a long time before anyone spoke,

"I should have told her sooner." Raph stands up,

"Oh gee ya think! It would have save us a helluva time making sure Avalon doesn't have a Concussion." Leo stepping in Raphael's path,

" That's enough Raphael." Raph growls brushing past his oldest sibling grabbing the blades off the table and disappearing out onto the patio, Leo turning his attention to Nolan who hadn't looked up since I bolted for the door.

"She didn't know did she?" Nolan shook his head finally looking up at Leonardo the two looking over as Raphael comes back inside heading for the steps Donatello stopping him,

"Where are you rushing off too?" Raph shook his head,

"I'm going to find Ava," Donatello looked a bit concerned,

"in Case you haven't noticed Raph we aren't quite in New York," Raphael growls narrowing his eyes,

"In case you haven't noticed Donnie I really…I mean…really don't care." Donatello looked as if he had just been gut checked Leonardo looking over at his now Raging younger brother, "Donnie's right." Raphael throws up his hands in frustration, 

"Naturally. Leo let me make myself clear" he steps in his oldest brother's face, "I. Don't. really. Care."

He chews on the toothpick still in Leonardo's face Nolan returned with a set of keys in his hand standing behind Raph,

"Conners Beach." Raphael turns as Leonardo looks over to see Nolan standing behind Raph, " she went to Conner's beach its not that far, its her safe place when she gets upset or angry" Raph rolls his eyes,

" I'm betting she's angry right about now." Leo shoots a glare at his younger brother Nolan dropping the set of keys in his hand raphael heading down the steps and out the garage stopping beside an all black Suzuki GSXR-1000 slamming the door behind him. Nolan just sighed hearing the door slam from up stairs,

"There's more to this than eveh your brother realizes" Nolan said not looking Leonardo in the eyes which meant to the blue clad leader of the group it wasn't good.

 **YAY! Ava gets new shinies! LOL Ava's upset and I have a feeling Raphael and Nolan will grate on each other's nerves**


	5. Chapter 5 day at the beach

Chapter five

Blade finds herself staring at a sapphire encrusted photo frame the picture of three girls smiling back at the camera. Blade sighs closing her eyes pressing the photo against her chest fighting back the tears quickly wiping them away the steel hard demeanor returning quickly and in one swift motion she throws a throwing knife at the door the person catching it in midflight Blade biting down on her teeth not hearing a blood curling scream,

"What could you possibly want Damien?" Blade getting to her feet standing face to face with her long time guardian who glances down to see the picture before picking it up and studying it his voice cold,

"The past is dead and buried for a reason Blade the idea is to mourn its passing move on and let go." Blade stiffenend at the harsh tone in his voice as he threw the picture against a nearby wall smashing it leaving blade in a stunned silence as he walks out of the room leaving her alone.

Rahael left the house still in a bit of a rage as he rode throught town not at all to concerned that the sun was setting and the temperature ws starting to cool off he pulled up to the curb of the parking lot of Conners beach kicking down the kickstand of the bike as the few beach goers gave him a strange look but not saying much of anything as he made his way throught the rows of parked cars,

"Ava?" he followed a wooden plank path down to the beach my soaked tank top and shorts catching his attention as he gathered them up quickly realizing they were mine panic ssetting in as he made his way onto the beach his feet sinking in the sand his hand instinctively reaching for his sai, "We already established the fact that your uncle is the worst possible lair there is to date."

Raph calls stopping short hearing a low growl he dropped my clothes reaching for his other sai and turns to get sent shell first into the side of one of the cars leaving a hugh dent in the paneling of the car dropping both his sai looking into the amber colored eyes of a Wolf with its teeth bared snarling in Raph's face. "You've got to be kidding." He struggled under the weight of the animal as he shoves it backwards getting to his feet, "This cant possibly get any worst."

Raphael said to himself as the creature scrambled to its paws and raced off out towards the shoreline Raphael gathered up what he had dropped and made his way to the shoreline scanning the semi empty beach for any signs of life his gaze falling on something that looked as if it had washed up on the shore he raced across the sand realizing it was me, "AVA!" he skidded to a stop beside my unmoving form cradling me in his arms my hair matted to my head and bikini top soaked he shook me trying to get me to wake up now panic stricken.

I coughed as he sigh with relief I slowly sat up spitting out salt water and sand looking up into a pair of red masked emerald green eyes,

"What happened?" I cough my throat raw from swallowing salt water Raphael sat back on his knees,

"You tell me." He said in a low but annoyed tone. I sat up once my coughing fit stopped looking around realizing where I was I just sighed I knew I had a blackout moment which tended to happen when I get mad or upset. He dropped my tee shirt and shorts beside me and climbed to his feet turning so I had some privacy to get dressed looking around for my tennis shoes,

" you didn't happen to find my tennis shoes did you?" he growled a bit annoyed, "no I really didn't have a chance to look considering I got attacked by a over grown stray dog or wolf or whatever." I paused straightening up wide eyed he turns to face me and I saw his look I just sighed brushing past him,

"Fine we can find them on the way back" now mad Raphael caught my arm in passing I turned on my toes growling in his face my eyes flash to amber then back causing raphael to let out a gasp letting go of my arm the silence between us as he stood completely speechless,

"it was you." I just roll my eyes before turning on my toes to connect with a swing my hand conneceting with some solid I cringe stumbling backwards holding my probably now broken hand as he dropped whatever had deflected my swing in the sand the dim sunlight reflecting off the surface, "anything else I should know about." He snapped picking up whatever it was he had dropped handing it to me I gave him a look mixed with annoyance and curiousity.

"What's this?" I asked looking down at a folded metal fan Raphael giving me the how should I know look, "the hell if I know, it's a early Christmas gift from santa for all we know." I ignore the smart comeback flicking my wrist a straight blade much like Leo's Katana extends out, "nice." I nod studying the blade the light bouncing off the metallic surface as I flick my wrist again causing it extend out into a fan, "WOW!" I grin twirling the blade in my hand Raphael handing me the other one I closed the first one making sure to keep them both together as we made our way back, " Where did you get these?"

Raph shrugs, " I'm assuming tall dark and brooding had them and was planning on givng them to you."

I thought about it but didn't give it much more thought as we made our way towards the parking lot a gruffbut horse voice was heard behind us as we stop Raph Drawing his Sai as I flicked my wrirst extending the blades out at my side both of us stood still only to get shoved face first to the sand both Raph and I groan in pain after choking on mouthful of sand we both roll onto our back looking up into the faces of thugs raph the first to his feet stepping in front of me retrieving his blades as the leader laughed,

" Look what we got here a freak and a girlie" I raise my eyebrow looking a bit insulted, " now if neither of you want to get hurt my suggestion is to hand over whatever valuable you may have that includes the shiny blades." I rolly my eyes

"and my suggestion to YOU would be to go crawl back under whatever algae covered rock you and your BOYS crowed out from under otherwise I wont be held responsible for what my big brother will do to you" I said motioning to Raph who was chewing on the toothpick in his mouth standing face to face with the thugs,

" There's a reason we call him nitro burn" I smirk the leader of the group gave me a smug look,

"And why would that be?" instead of answering Raph reared back and connected with a straight punch his hand still wrapped around the handle of his sai dropping the thug to the sand hard,

" That's why" he answered back looking up from the man who was now holding his more than likely broken nose seeing the blood smeared on his hand as he got back to this feet getting in Raph's face his fists at his sides as the thug reared back Raph turns so his hand connected with Raph shell a sickening crack heard which now meant the thugs hand was now broken as well this was going to be a long day and the ride home wasn't going to be pleasant either after the both of us ate sand. I shook my head smirking catching the attention of the leader of the gang,

"Oh how cute the girl scout thought that was funny." That's what made me start to laugh harder

"Actually it really was."

I grinned watching this guy get mad my blades in hand connecting with a standing roundhouse kick to the man's head sending him crashing to the sand and went for a back kick only to have his buddy catch my foot and send me face first to the sand I groan in pain after spitting out the sand I had eaten. Gross, I thought getting to my feet and turning on my toes getting met with a steel pipe to the rips dropping me to my knees the leader standing over me twirling the pipe in his hand laughing as I coughed catching my breath, that would be a few cracked ribs I said to myself slowly getting to my feet my fists clentched at my sides a sudden cloud cover blanketed the sun with steel grey clouds as the lightening flashed over head the gang looking up hearing the thunderclaps Raphael's attention also drawn to the sudden storm the wind picking up whipping his mask tails around his shoulders and my hair around my head.

Raph looked from the sky to me my eyes closed and I had not moved from where I stood confused the thugs using the distraction to their advantage kicked Raph in the plastron staggering him backwards before he hit the sand losing his grip on his sai. Raphael now pissed growled and climbed to his feet his green eyes flash frightening his would be attackers watching them slowly back away in one swift motion Raph caught one of the thugs by the throat his green eyes glowing erriely. I opened mine which were now a multi color turning my attention the the leader and smirking in his face,

"didn't your parents ever tell you its not polite to hit a lady?"

my voice taking on a darker undertone than normal as I advanced on the leader reaching down and grabbing my blades up in one swift motion as he back away now scared I flicked my wrist opening the fans just as he turn to run at the same time I launched the blade a few seconds passed as I strolled up to where the thug was laying in the sand my blade buried in his shoulder I stood over him a strange calm falling over me as the wind died down and I reach down yanking the blade out of the man's shoulder causing him to whimper in pain Raphael walking up behind me his eyes taking on their normal emerald green as I turn brushing past him heading towards the parking lot leaving rapahel looking a bit confused looking down at the wounded thug,

"Ava you're not going to leave this guy here are you?" he called over his shoulder causing me to stop not looking back my hair covering my face, "not my problem." I said flatly sending a shiver up Raphael's spine he jogged to catch up to me still with a dazed and confuse look.


	6. Chapter 6 dark secret revealed

Chapter six: Secrets revealed

Raphael and I made our way back towards the parking lot Raph with the look of confusion still in his face seeing me rubbing my temples my eyes tightly shut as if I was trying to get rid of a miagraine,

" What was that?" he asked finally seeing me open my eyes turning to face him shaking my head trying to return from the altered reality,

" I don't know honestly." I said equally confused seeing the quick flash in his eyes letting out a startled gasp,

"You okay?" I blinked a few times to refocus my vision, what did I just see? I wondered staring at him,

"Uh..yeah I'm fine." I lied instantly which I knew he knew I was lying but ignored it climbing onto the bike raph getting settled as I wrapped my arms around his waist leaning tiredly against him as he picked up his feet placing them on the pegs pulling away from the curb heading back to the house.

Few minutes later we pull into the driveway as Ii climb off the bike before Raph could shut it off heading into the house dropping everything by the door not saying a word to anyone disappearing up the stairs. A few minutes went by and Raphael appeared in the doorway seeing Nolan leaning against the counter his brothers along with Braxton seated on the couch the television on the news channel in the background Leo looking up from the screen sensing raphael standing in the doorway with a glare to Nolan the eldest catching the glare,

"What?" Raphael snaps seeing the look in his eldest brother's face realizing he caught the glare Raph shot Nolan,

"A little late getting back aren'cha?" Raph growled biting down on the toothpick in his mouth now completely annoyed,

" What are you my babysitter?" he shot back trying to keep his temper under control before whirling around on Nolan stepping into Nolan's face Nolan dropping his gaze to the floor not meeting Raph's blazing green gaze, "And you…" he growled, "Anything else you failed to mention?"

Leo quickly got to his feet stepping between Nolan and Raph knowing that the wrong words could result in Raphael completely losing his cool and blowing up,

"That's enough Raphael." He said calmly seeing the raging look in his brother's face Raph ignoring Leo his attention still focused on Nolan who finally looks into his eyes almost dark and defiant it was a few minutes before he spoke his voice low and dark,

"There's nothing to explain Raphael." He said as a matter of factly, " You pretty much saw it." Raphael getting angry shoving Leo to the side now completely in Nolan's face his temper rising Leo standing off set of the two Donnie, Mikey, and Braxton, "What do you mean I pretty much saw it?!"

he growled in Nolan's face Leo ready to intervene seeing the dark look in Nolan's brown eyes get even darker hearing the tone in Raph's voice,

"I'm not repeating myself Raphael like I said you pretty much saw it, if you don't mind I have a niece to check on."

With that being said Nolan excused himself from the group leaving everyone except Raphael stunned heading for the stairs that was when Raph completely exploded reaching for his sai launching it so it was lodged just inches from the side of Nolan's head causing him to stop in his tracks his back still too Raph a deep throat growl escaped his lips then he sighs Leo looking over at his raging younger brother,

"Raph that's enough." Raph shot Leo a glare to stay out of it as Nolan turns to face the two,

" the unexplained windstorm there are metorologists out there right now trying to figure out where this sudden storm came from and WHY their radars didn't pick it up until now, so don't look so surprised."

He ducked under the blade heading for the stairs Raph not satisfied with the answer he got brushes past Leo who was a few seconds too late to catch ahold of his younger sibling and keep him from possibly hurting Nolan. Raph caught Nolan by the shoulders spun him around so they were face to face slamming him back first into the wall,

"it would be nice to know these things considering I just got the ever loving hell kicked out of me never mind the probably Dead thug your niece left laying on the beach with a open wound in his shoulder." Nolan growled quietly shoving Raphael backwards now angry his voice low his eyes shifting to a blue slate grey-ish,

"She caused that Raphael." He said seeing the look of anger give way to the look of shock Raph stepped back not saying a word,

"wait, what?" he said looking as if he had just been punched in the chest Nolan

"now its starting to sink in.." he said not taking his eyes off of Raphael the guys sensing the tension between the two, " This just in…" Nolan began mocing the news channel, " It wasn't just her it was you too."

Now completely floor raph stumbled backwards a bit not knowing how to respond to that the look of shock evident in his face before Nolan could explain when Splinter's cries for help were heard from up stairs the guys all racing up the stairs stopping at the top of the stairs seeing a hugh timber wolf its teeth bared pinning Splinter to the floor Leo, Donnie and Mikey drawing their weapons Nolan stopping beside leo who had his katanas ready Raphael Shooting him a indiscreet glare the three standing ready to fight as Donnie slightly lowers his bo staff studying the creature.

"Fasinzting." He said slowly walking up to the snarling animal doing circles around it studying it, " its looks like a large female grey Timber wolf the female is usually smaller than the male the fur coloring is lighter as well she is amazing," Leo look annoyed,

"That's all fine and good Donnie but the question is how did it get in here, where's ava and what do we do about it snarling in the face of our sensi?" Raphael shot Nolan another indiscreet glare

"You want to tell them or should I?" he mumbled under his breath reacting at the possible last minute his brothers springing on the animal Raph stepping in their path causing them to suddenly stop, "don't hurt her." The three looking at raph as if he had grown a second head Leo not frustrated,

"That animal has our sensi trapped and you're protecting it?" Raph didn't move from between the animal and his brother who was ready to kill it with his blade looking over his shoulder as the wolf backed away allowing Splinter to get to his feet with Nolan's help

"Im not asking you Leo," He said not moving from where he stood his attention back to his oldest brother, " I'm telling you"

not liking his brother's familiar defiant attitude Leo gritted his teeth trying to stay calm but still in the red clad ninja's face,

" move Raphael." Raph shook his head reaching for his sai as Leo reached for his other Blade catching the quick flash in Raph's eyes

"no.." raph answered back watching Leo's annoyance change to anger the two standing face to face Mikey and Donnie both knowing their brothers that this would come to blows,

"that's enough you two." Came Splinter's voice the two standing face to face raph the first to back off Leo turning his attention to the wolf who haunched down snarling at the eldest turtle springing on Leo sending him crashing into the wall hard and his blades to the floor the hackles that ran along the spine standing on end,

"AVA!" Raph yelled quickly wrapping his arms around the neck of the crewature snarling and snapping in his brother's face trying to get it to calm down. Leo looks into the eyes of the wolf seeing the sudden shift from amber to light hazel letting out a startled gasp

"Raph I don't think that's ava." Donnie said from behind him but caught the almost frightened look from Leo as Nolan and Slpinter brushed past the two kneeling beside Raph who still had his arms around the animal's neck Nolan takes a deep breath and sighs looking over at Leo who still had the wide eyed look Raph giving him a dark glare,

" That is Ava." He finally admitted both Donnie and Mikey exchanging looks Leo let out the breath he was holding once I backed off,

" that's scientifically impossible" Donnie said, " I mean just the thought is.." Raph rolls his eyes,

"can we can it with the science stuff there Bill Nye." Leo climbed to his feet still with a almost frightened look looking from Raph to me then to Nolan then to his brothers and replied quietly,

"That is Ava." Nolan nods in agreement fater helping Leo to his feet shaking his head,

" its one of many gifts my niece and I share." Raph narrowed his eyes as Nolan sighed not answering rub his face, " its late and Ava's has practice tomorrow and we all need our rest." Raph starts to open his mouth but gets a look from Splinter that said the matter is done for the night, " The guest bedrooms are downstairs" Nolan sighed taking a deep breath the group going their separate ways Leo glancing over his shoulder giving Raph one last look before heading down the stairs leaving them alone Nolan and Splinter turning to leave as Raph finally spoke,

" Sensi if I can…" He said looking from my unconscious human form to splinter his glare resting on Nolan who did not make eye contact, "I rather stay with Avalon just to make sure she's alright." Splinter agrees looking over at Nolan who nods but doesn't look up and disappeared down the stairs,

" You can stay with Lady Avalon Raphael." Raph nods picking me up in his arms carrying me into the room laying me across the bed Splinter watched the door close sighing heading down the stairs past Nolan who leaning against the Counter running his fingers through his hair

"He doesn't know he was chosen." Nolan said looking over at Splinter feeling the wise sensi place his hand on his shoulder, "and he doesn't even know it yet." Splinter agrees,

"This is true neither one knows they are bonded by magic. Which is why Raphael stopped his brothers from hurting her, however it will come to light sooner than later. There's even more about yourself than even you know Nolan." Splinter told him Nolan raised his head wondering what the ninjistu master meant watching him heading into a nearby bedroom leaving Nolan alone or so he thought.

"family secret?" Nolan just closed his eyes recognizing Leo's voice and nods, " Something to that effect Leonardo, but its more complicated than that." Leo stood back unconvinced,

"She never knew did she?" he asked Again Nolan sighs,

"again it goes back to everything being complicated and not every secret was meant to be uncovered." With that statement Nolan heading into his room leaving the blue clad leader with a look of confusion.


	7. Chapter 7 new team members

**Apologies for the extremely late update...I hit a brick wall that is writer's block.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of TMNT or THE NHRA**

Chapter 7: a new pit crew

The early morning Florida sun filtered throught my semi opened vertical blinds beating down on the dark colored wad of blankets on my bed my alarm screaming as I reach from under the layers of blankets to shut it off only to miss the snoozw button the alrm still blaring as I reach for the snooze button one more time before yanking the clock out of the wall and throwing it clear across the room a thwack heard as it hit the wall I groan sleepily burying my head under my pillow mostly to drown out Raphael's snoring from the floor across the room,

" didn't think turtles snore." I mumbled to myself trying to settle back into sleep and was starting to that was until my pillow was jerked from over my head and a screech was heard in my ears causing me to scream toppling out of the bed in a tangle of limbs and blankets and Raph react throwing his sai instinctively embedding it in the wall just above my headboard I got myself untangled and to my feet turning to see Mikey pull his head out of his shell after nearly getting it taken off by his brother's blade,

"That would be the ninja reflexes"

Mikey said looking over his shoulder at the sai then to Raph who looked as if he would beat mikey,

"So no pancakes?"

he asked seeing the irritated look in Raph's face. Raph grits his teeth getting to his feet throwing the blankets into a ball in the corner grabbing mikey by the seashell necklace he wore around his neck jerking him forward so they were face to face,

" You ever pull a stunt like that again I will personally introduce your head to a wall."

Raph warned looking over in time to see me growl and grab my clothes off the foot of the bed heading into the batheroom slamming the door loudly. Raph shook his head retrieving his sai out of the wall,

"We had a long night so forgive us if we seem a bit annoyed."

Raph grumbled brushing past Mikey heading down the stairs getting greeted by Donnie who was seated in the living room on the couch Leo was at the island while Nolan sat on the high bar stool leaning on his elbows looking at RAph a bit amused seeing the look in his eyes as he laid his head on his hands his blades laying in front of him on the table Leo eyeing him

"She's starting to pick up your bad habits." He said watching his younger brother narrow his eys and growl,

"If by bad habits you're referring to my temper then you only know half the story." Leo raised an eyebrow settling back in his chair as Nolan listened to the conversation.

"I didn't say that Raphael" Raph rolled his eyes sitting back folding his arms giving Leo the yeah right look,

"You didn't have to say it Leo you implied it which last I checked pretty much meant the same exact thing." Leo folded his arms across his chest Nolan shook his head,

" I don't think that's exactly what your brother meant Raph he's just saying that parts of your personality has started to rub off on Avalon not saying it's a bad thing or a good thing its just an observation."

Raph growled glaring at Nolan who held his glare not looking away Leo noticing the lit fues that was his younger brother's temper starting to rise, " Nolan's right its not really a bad thing…" Raph cut him off,

"Yeah well its implied its not a good thing either Leo," Leo sighed,

"Again not saying that, just saying that when its controlled it can be benifical." Raph rolled his eyes, " and you might want to rethink your entire notion of what control really is." He said with an earrie calm in his voice Raph growled more,

"Look Ava and I had a long night ,alright, between getting my ass kicked on the beach, Ava's sudden raging temper, having to deal with Nolan "oh by the way" moments, Nevermind the fact of keeping your three from trying to kill her now you're on my case, so forgive me Leonardo if it hasn't been the greatest forty eight hours and I seem just a bit annoyed."

Leo just sat back shaking his head Nolan narrow his eyes a low growl escapes his throat hearing his name mentioned shooting Raph a glare Leo catching the glare then turn his attention to Raph shaking his head,

"There in lies the problem Raph, your temper will get you and Ava either hurt or killed."

"Its not my temper that I'm worried about Leo its hers. But you know what you're right I should try to cool my jets." He shot back sarcastically rolling his eyes. Mikey shook his head from the doorway into the kitchen,

"Then you wouldn't be Raphael without the hot headed ill tempered personality."

He chuckled Raph growls letting out a battle cry throwing his blade for the second time in the day and again missing Mikey's head by inches. Donnie just sighed rolling his eyes going back to what he was working on Ava's labtop. Braxton came throught the door carrying a box stopping short seeing Raph's blade lodged in the wall and started to say something but Donnie cut his off not looking up from the screen,

"Its best not to even ask." Donnie finally looks up seeing Braxton set down the box on the table Leo looking over now curious as Donnie got to his feet Mikey coming over as Braxton looks at the brothers,

" Okay not that I'm complaining or anything guys but..I think you four might need to look the part of crew memebers so…" He opens the box pulling out specialily made uniforms for the guys each one in their colors but with all the team's sponsors and logo on them,

"How's you explain that one Brax?" Nolan asked seeing the uniforms were made to hide their weapons Braxton smirks,

"I didn't have too Nolan I just told the person I needed four extra special uniforms no questions asked." The guys all nod admiring their uniforms the shortened versions of their names across the back all of them unaware that I was standing in the doorway watching them put on the uniforms,

"Kinda awkward don't you think"

Mikey said looking at his reflection in the sliding glass door the orange of his uniform slightly darker than his bandana he grinned, "Cool..now I'm a pit crew person" Raph rolled his eyes,

" no..youre just an idiot."

I giggled from the doorway the guys all in their uniforms and turn to see me leaning against the counter my multi colored driver's uniform sleeves tied around my waist my team's tee shirt showing as I grin,

"Now you look like true crew memebers" I giggled walking up greeting the guys all with hugs Leo gives me a small smile,

"Feeling better?" HE asked chuckling a bit I just roll my eyes making a face hearing Nolan laughing as I shoot his a playful glare,

"For the most part" I look at Braxton, "are we ready to roll out crew Chief?" he nods as the guys made their way to the door I hug Nolan and Splinter goodbye,

"Good luck lady Avalon."

Splinter called after me I involuntary flinch and nods being the last one out the door.

 **So our heroes will get introduced to the world of drag racing...LOL**

 **Do feel free to let me know what you all think**


	8. Chapter 8 gone?

Chapter 8: gone?

The ride to the race track was a quiet one between me and my new crew members, well all except Mikey who kept talking about how cool this was going to be every now and then getting met with a paint brush to the back of the head from a now highly irritated Raphael. I rode shotgun next to Braxton staring out of the window lost in thought Leo looking over at me wondering what was going through my head catching his glances through the rearview mirror I just sighed and prayed that my day would be better than last night was I didn't really need anymore freak accidents to pop up during practice. We pulled into the in field parking on the right of my team's race hauler the guys filing out of the truck once Braxton parked, Colin Micheals walking up seeing the four and smiles surprisingly not at all freaked that he was staring in the faces of four six foot tall mutant turtles, and apparently The guys noticed it too

"Whoa wait a minute, you're not like freaked out?" Mikey asked as Colin shook his head and chuckle

"surprised..yeah Freaked out? Not really. You four aren't the strangest things around here trust me besides you seem like pretty cool dudes so I'm not going to hold that against you as long as you can handle The Nitro girl I'm all for it" the guys look over at me

"The Nitro girl?" Raph asked raising an eyebrow Colin laughs and explains,

"Aside from the Bikes running on nitromethane racing fuel. We compare Ava's temper to a bottle of Pressurized Nitrous Oxide because when she gets mad all hell breaks loose"

Raph Rolled his eyes pulling a toothpick out of his pocket and places it between his lips mumbling,

"If you only knew the half of it."

Leo hearing his younger brother's comment shot him a sideways glance as if to say "cool it" Raph shooting one back as if to say, "Go kick rocks" Braxton was already moving through the garage checking and re checking on the team members showing the guys what he needed them to do while I headed towards my RV trying to get myself ready for practice Raphael walking back from the front of the hauler towards my RV with Colin beside him,

"just curious you and Ava seem like you're pretty close I mean she's like a little sister to me so I'm pretty protective of her so you're not going to do anything that will hurt her are you?" Raph chuckled,

"Trust me bubba I wouldn't dream of hurting her she's a pretty tough girl I'll hand her that much."

I step out of the RV in the mist of their conversation smiling to the two in my full uniform helmet in hand,

" You ready?" Raph asked looking me over as I took a deep breath,

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Colin shrugs shaking his head seeing the nervousness in my face,

"Relax its only practice, qualifying was yesterday and to top it all off you got P1 so its no worries from here on out"

I just nod seeing Colin's face drop his eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses raph and I wondered what the sudden mood change was all about,

"and you'll lose on Sunday"

I had gotten my answer I just lower my head taking a deep breath before silently counting to ten trying to lower my temper. Just ignore him and much like the ankle biting lapdogs he'll go away to sniff another tree I could hear Raph growl beside me as I turn to come face to face with Jordan Ryans, my former teammate who left Backlash Motorsports for a team that we seem to curb-stomp every year since he joined. I stood back fighting the urge to punch him in the throat and walk away like nothing happened I could tell by Colin's look that he was thinking along the same lines as I was only difference would have been the reaction time I would have probably reached him first before Colin could, I was already annoyed but when Jordan opened his mouth I was irritated,

"little late in the season to be hiring new help isn't it Orion?"

Raph raised an eyebrow looking over at me then back to Jordan,

"A little early to be wearing a Halloween mask aint it…oh wait forgive me that's just your face."

Colin and I both snicker seeing the insulted look on Jordan's face as he stood face to face with Raph,

"You should talk, I'm pretty sure it gets a little too warm wearing that ugly looking turtle mask twenty four seven I mean I think a paper bag would have been better seeing as how you work for her." He reaches for the tails of Raph's mask I fold my arms across my chest shaking my head,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you value your life" Colin shrugs,

"he doesn't have much of a life remember."

I agree nodding,

"Good point. Okay Jordan I'll bite what is it that you want?"

Raph smirks leaning against the hauler,

"cant be a new personality because just looking at him I'd say that was already out of stock."

Colin laughs,

"well we know it isn't any racing talent he left that when he bailed and went to flex-tech racing" Jordan gets mad seeing that we were laughing at his expense getting into raph's face as Raph straightened up cracking his knuckles I rolled my eyes seeing the temper starting to rise I quickly grabbed Raph's arm and started to walk away I knew how irritating this could be and how much Jordan's mouth would get him beat

"figured you couldn't stand the heat Orion that's why you're walking away."

Colin looked over at him then to me and raph who stops in his tracks, " Let it go Nitro burn" Colin chuckles

"She's walking away to avoid introducing your face to the side of your hauler for oh I don't know the eighth time this year." Raph chuckled hearing that then looks over at me,

"You? Beat him?" I didn't say a word and kept walking

"Something to that effect, he's just mad cuz we curb stomp him and his team each year for the past six and a half years since he left."

The three of us found our way through the garage the guys on my team surrounding Donnie and the others asking all sorts of questions poor Donnie trying to explain his logical thinking and understanding just a bit over excited seeing us as he hands Colin and I notes trying to explain things but rapidly Leo holding up his hands,

"English Donnie." Donnie took a deep breath and explain in a way that everyone would understand including yours truly I look over at Colin,

"Suggestions?"

Colin looking over the notes and times looking from me to Donnie then back as Donnie shook his head,

"There really isn't much to suggest Ava, the track temperature changes throughout the day as the sun sets and what not so we really don't have anything baseline wise to use its almost like starting from scratch" Colin Nods,

"What's makes it worst is things can change from now till tomorrow night, and I do mean anything."

I shrug looking over at Raphael, " So we got nothing." Donnie shakes his head

"Not entirely nothing we can go off of your qualifying runs although I don't think that will help much considering it's a twenty-four hour difference." I just sighed shaking my head

"Again going back to my original statement, we have nothing"

I heard Raph growl beside me and turn to see Jordan come walking up at that instant I felt my blood pressure start to rise biting down on my teeth fighting back the urge to punch him in the face

"I thought you would be use to having nothing." He laughed the guys looking confused at Raph growled again biting down on the toothpick in his mouth. Colin rubbing his face with his hands frustrated,

"Two times in one day we could only be so lucky."

I rolled my eyes, "Jordan seriously do us all a favor and go choke on exhaust fumes" Raph shook his head,

"That would require him to actually find an exhaust pipe to suck on but then again I'm pretty sure that's something he's used too already."

The guys snickered at Jordan's expense watching him get mad as he steps in Raph's face pulling on the tails of his mask the only response was Raph spitting the toothpick in Jordan's face. Jordan ready to spring on Raph bringing his fist back as Donnie and Leo grabbed ahold of Raph with me quickly stepping between the two,

"I get it Jordan you're still pissed off that we tend to leave tread marks across your face every weekend since you bailed I get that." Jordan growls looking from me to the guys then back, "Not much of a response that's cool now if you don't mind numb-nuts GO PLAY IN TRAFFIC!" Jordan growled more,

" This isn't over Freak boy." He said storming off Leo and Donnie letting go of Raph as I sighed running my fingers through my hair Donnie looking over at me,

"Who's Mr sunshine?" I shook my head

"Former teammate"

I answered flatly feeling the ground shift under my feet followed by a low rumble we stumbled a bit trying to keep our balance the seven of us looking at each other confused not saying a word feeling the ground shift again this time a little more violently knocking over toolboxes, sending things falling of the shelves to the ground and people scrambling to find shelter including my pit crew and all the fans that were in the garage area and the seven of us crumpling to the ground. We quickly got to our feet when the ground shook more racing for the exit as everyone around us scrambled to get out of the way of falling debris everything crashing down around us as we raced for the open parking lot where the Tahoe sat when a Hugh piece of the grandstand came crashing down I stumbled landing face first from getting shoved forward looking back over my shoulder to see Raphael get buried under the debris,

"RAPHEAL!" I scream climbing to my feet racing back to where the grandstand had fallen,

" GUYS!" I yell causing them to stop and turn I dropped to my knees and started to dig through the debris to find Raphael,

" No…" I whispered my voice catching in my throat tears starting to fill my eyes finding only his Sai frantically I continued to dig through the rubble the ground shaking even more feeling strong set of arms wrap around my waist pulling me to my feet I let out a scream kicking and fighting the person going back to find him only to have the person grab me kicking and screaming I quickly grab up his blades as the person lifted me up off my feet and over their shoulder racing for the exit.

"LET ME GO!" I scream struggling almost dropping the blades the person not listening to me,

" We have to go Avalon" I recognized Leo's voice causing me to struggle even more,

"We cant leave him Leo,"

I struggled more as he met up with the others near the SUV still with me struggling over his shoulder setting me down on my feet my temper getting the best of me taking a swing at Leo who caught my arm and spun me around so my arm was across my own throat Colin and Braxton shaking the dust from their hair as the guys dusted themselves off. I growled still with my arm across my throat and Leo behind me,

"You're going to calm down or I'm going to toss you into the backseat of the SUV."

I let out a high pitched scream struggling in Leo's grip. Leo just sighed picking me up over his shoulder again nodding to Braxton who just opens the door Leo shoved me in slamming the door and leaning against it letting out a sigh his two brothers looking at him in shock,

"Silent rage much bro?" Mikey said Leo sighed rubbing his face with his hands,

"There's shouldn't be too much damage as far as the toolboxes go those are pretty sturdy, I just hope everyone made it out safely."

Leo closed his eyes shaking his head Colin looks around for Raph realizing he wasn't with the group turning to see me standing behind him in total rage mode as he and Braxton steps back Donnie and Mikey exchanging looks heading to the front of the SUV with Braxton and Colin behind them. Leo opened his eyes to see me standing in his face my temper flaring,

" YOU LEFT YOUR BROTHER BACK THERE BURIED UNDER TONS OF CONCRETE AND REBAR IN GOD ONLY KNOW WHAT KIND OF CONDITION OR EVEN IF HE'S STILL ALIVE!"

Even in my rage Leo managed to keep his cool standing face to face with me

"I had no choice Avalon, we had to get out before everyone was trapped under the debris"

My jaw dropped in a "O" of surprised at that point I really didn't care about everyone else,

"I don't care Leo we could have gone back to check on him."

Leo shook his head still not fazed by my raging temper shoving him backwards into the side of the Tahoe he stumbled back a bit

"We didn't have time.." I stood back as if I was just slapped and started to open my mouth, " WE JUST DIDN'T HAVE TIME!"

he finally snapped causing me to jump a bit. I saw that it bothered him just as much as it did me but he hid it better than I did my eyes flashed hoping that he caught my rage which he did but ignored it. I climbed into the Tahoe on the driver side slamming the door catching the involuntary flinch from the Blue Clad leader who just sighed unfolding his arms and climbing into the passenger seat of the SUV Colin leaning against the driver side talking to Braxton through the open window. Leo sighs looking back over his shoulder at his two brothers who sat behind him in the second row seats and then back to me in the third row seats Raphael's sai across my lap as I lowered my gaze my fingers curled around the hilts of the sai as we left the track practice was cancelled.

 **LOL..guys met Ava's arrogant and annoying former teammate**

 **there's a first time for everything..and calm and cool Leonardo finally losing his temper. so the question is DID Raphael survive the collapse of the grandstands? stay tuned to find out.**


	9. Chapter 9 recovery

CHAPTER 9: Recovery

The ride back to the house was a quiet one between the five of us, thinking back to the events of the day Braxton focused on the road while Donnie and Mikey stared out the windows, Leo laying his head back against the seat and sighed while I sat in the third row seats my head against the glass wiping the tears from my eyes the grandstand coming down on Raph still fresh in my mind.

"he cant be gone." Mikey whispered but loud enough for me to hear I felt myself flinch from the back seat a low growl escaped my throat my dirty look going to the front passenger seat Leo glancing in the rearview mirror to catch my dirty look,

"He's fine." I snapped causing mikey to flinch from my harsh tone Donnie shook his head sadly,

"even if he survived the initial collapse then carbon monoxide poisoning would have killed him." My growl grew deeper and darker Leo shook his head looking over his shoulder back at me

"There was nothing we could have done." Braxton replied watching me bite down on my teeth trying to keep from losing my temper,

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" I growled, " You're only speculating because we didn't go back to find him." I said a little more calmer this time Braxton looked ion the rearview mirror at me,

"That's a quarter ton of concrete, mortar, steel, and rebar ava I don't think anyone could have life threatening injuries let alone survive."

Leo started to open his mouth but saw the dark glare I gave him and thought twice stayting quiet.

Meanwhile once the track was clear of first responders, police, firefighters and medics a pile of rubble started to crumble raphael climbing out from under the debris his uniform slightly torn dirty and dusts covered as he climbed to his feet shakking all the dust off looking around the destroyed garage area toolboxes damaged or destroyed and realizing that his twin sai were gone,

"just great.."

he mumbled to himself now defenseless he looks around seeing a firetruck the last of the firefighters gathering up their gea he quickly hopped on the back un noticed relieved that it was getting dark and he wasn't going to be seen this time around as the fire truck left the track the firefighters unaware of their hitchhiker.

The Tahoe pulled into the driveway as Braxton parked I quickly climb out slamming the door behind me completely ignoring Splinter and Nolan disappearing into the garage hiding my tears. The guys enter afterwards not saying a word as the two look on concerned Leo plopping down in a nearby chair layin his head in his hands fighting back the tears,

"Where's your brother?" splinter asks in a low voice looking at the three Nolan looking in the direction I stormed off in,

"There was an earthquake."

Mikey began to explain what happened as Nolan and Splinter listened Nolan looking a bit perplexed Leo not looking up as his brothers and Braxton explained the events leading up to Raph's disappearance Leo finally spoke not looking up,

"we couldn't find him."

Before Leo could explain more a loud thwack was heard the others looking over to see one of Raph's Sai embedded in the wall mere inches from the side of Leo's head which sent stares in my general direction as I stood in the doorway his other sai in hand,

"And we didn't even bother to go back and check to see if he was okay."

I said my knuckles turning ash white from the death grip I had on the other blade. Leo closed his eyes trying to stay calm seeing my eyes flash with anger shaking his head,

"We weren't given time too."

Too furious to respond I threw the second blade this time Leo was ready for it and caught it with his left hand getting to his feet stepping into my face I just growl snatching the second blade from his hand and retrieving the one I threw from the wall. Leo brushed past me not saying a word and proceeded towards the back of the house leaving everyone too stunned to speak and me raging stomping back down the stairs towards the garage slamming the door in the process again leaving everyone speechless Donnie and Mikey exchanging looks as Splinter and Nolan sighed.

I was too distraught to even face anyone I stayed in the doorway of the garage looking around the silence filling the void as I boosted myself up on to the back of Nolan's lifted Toyota Tundra four by four ROCK WARRIOR Edition. I sat in the bed of the truck my back against the side my knees up to my chest and Raph's twin sai at my feet. My temper rising more with each and every thought of the collapse until I finally explode and let out a high pitched scream of rage throwing one of the blades as hard as I could now hyperventilating and sobbing at the same time. I buried my face in my knees crying when I heard a gruff voice,

"what did the wall ever do too you?"

I jerked my head up to see familiar set of red masked green eyes staring back at me I hopped off the back of the truck and into Raph's arms causing him to flinch from the pain he set me down on my feet as I look at his uniform which was slightly torn and dirt covered I stood back eyeing him as he dusted off his uniform,

"We didn't think you made it." I said sounding more surprised than I wanted to be hearing him chuckle,

"One of the upsides to having a hard shell" He grinned folding his arms a small smirk crossing his lips. The tough guy act returns even in the face of death, yeah this one's a keeper. He pulled off the polo shirt tossing it into the bed of the truck instinctively reach above his head for his sunglasses which were gone,

"Damn…" he grumbles then sigh I look a bit confused wondering what the matter was then looked up above his head seeing his favorite sunglasses were now gone and remembering that Nolan had a extra pair in the truck that looked exactly like his. I made my way around to the front of the truck stepping up on the side step reaching through the open driverside window finding what I was looking for and coming back over to where Raph stood holding a pair of sunglasses,

"You left them in Braxton's SUV." I lied handing them to him hearing him sigh relieved although I think he knew those weren't his. He looks around the garage then back to me,

"Where's everyone?"

I didn't answer right away only because I was still mad at everyone I just sighed lowering my head Raph leaning his head to the side studying me shaking his head standing face to face with me putting his finger up under my chin lifting my face so we were eye to eye that hidden softer side starting to show my face going red with embarassment,

"I'm not hurt, scratched and sore but not hurt its going to take a hell of a lot more than falling bricks to hurt me."

He genuinely smiles at me for the first time since I met the brothers I just sigh and smiled to myself glad he was okay we stood in an uncomfortable silence neither one of us saying anything at least that was until I heard someone call my name, Oh crap totally forgot about being pissed off at Leo. I lowered my head backing away slightly Raphael grinning to me I just nod hearing Leo call my name again as he came down the stairs I turn to see the empty spot where Raph stood before, total Ninja vanish. I turn to come face to face with the leader of the group my arms folded across my chest looking pissed,

"What exactly could you possibly have to say to me Leonardo?" I said giving him a dark glare watching him narrow his eyes, he ignored the irritated tone in my voice and shook his head,

"Kill the attitude Avalon." He answered sharply watching me straighten up and lower my arms with a look of "are we really going to continue this?" I growled under my breath my eyes darken, " I want to talk."

I stood back feeling my temper start to rise again my hands curling into fists at my sides

"About what?" I question, " The fact that you left your brother, your own flesh and blood buried under a pile of rubble with little to no knowledge on even if he's still alive?!" I shove him backwards startling him a bit, "is that it…because if it is. I…don't…want…to…hear it, understood?"

I brush past him only to have him catch my arm I turn around my eyes flash and leo keeping his cool. I growl a bit under my breath yanking my arm away causing it to connect with the tailgate of Nolan's truck sending a shockwave of pain up my arm to the point I bit down on my teeth holding my arm from the pain as Leo stood back shaking his head.

"You know the more I talk to you the more I want to…"

I just growl in frustration not knowing what else to say trying hard to fight back my temper knowing that deep down inside Leo was hurt feeling guilty about Raph. He just sighed not saying a word as Raph stood behind him,

"You know if I was Raph right now I'd probably punch you square in the face, but then again I'm not so I won't"

I told him seeing the confused look on Leo's face as he turns to see Raphael standing behind him the silent standoff ending with Raph snapping Leo's head back with a straight punch. Leo stared at him for a minute holding his face as Raph stood back his hands balled into fists at his sides trying to keep his temper under control but fails going for a second swing this time Leo timed it catching Raph's hand and flipping him up and over his head and onto the floor placing his foot across his brother's plastron keeping him pinned Donnie, Mikey, Braxton, Nolan and Splinter came racing down the stairs hearing the sound of something heavy hitting one of the toolboxes to see Leo standing over Raph who just glares up at his oldest brother.

"RAPH!"

Mikey cries happily rushing over to him as Leo finally lets him up helping him to his feet Mikey hugging his brother causing Raph to bringe a but from the pain and flexing his fingers

"Uh Mikey…" Raph cringes more as Mikey looks at him, " you can let go now." Mikey quickly lets him go backing up a bit Leo looking over at him,

"Exactly what was that for?"

raph rotated his shoulder to make sure it wasn't dislocated from hitting the concrete floor not taking his eyes off of Leo,

"That was for leaving me defenseless and buried under debris." He answered flatly seeing Leo sigh lowering his head as Master Splinter placed his hands on their shoulders reassuringly,

"The important thing is your brother is alive Leonardo and that ALL of you survive the collapse."

My Panic attack started up again my knees giving out from under me sending me to the floor Raph rushing over and catching me before I hit the floor looking worried

"You alright nitro girl?"

he ask looked up at him my vision a but fuzzy I blinked a few times to clear the haze from my vision, did he just call me nitro girl? I wondered but smiled to myself saving that thought for another time Braxton looking up from his phone,

"I guess practice got cancelled."

Everyone rolls their eyes as Raph makes a face crossing his arms," thanks for the update Dan Rathers." We made our way up the stairs and into the kitchen Raph plopping down on the couch looking worn out as Donnie went back to my laptop that was sitting on the table Mikey sitting beside Raph as Nolan and splinter sat at the island both exchanging worried looks it was a while before any of us spoke,

"Something troubling you Lady Avalon?" Splinter ask looking across at me I momentarily closed my eyes and exhaled my temper finally dropping,

"Please for the sake of my sanity, Master Splinter don't call me Lady Avalon." Splinter nods at the request I get to my feet shakily heading towards the stairs leading to my room I was exhausted and in need of a shower just to relax my muscles leaving the guys alone downstairs with looks of concerns on their faces.


	10. Chapter 10: Memories

**Apologies for late updates life has been difficult for me and working crazy hours make it worst. so here's the next chapter**

 **yall should know the disclaimer already LOL**

 **the Italic font is Avalon's dream**

Chapter 10

I made my way up the stairs opening the door to my bedroom not even bothering to turn on the light as I made my way to my already messed up bed and tiredly collapsed on the bed falling asleep the second my head hit the pillow. Few minutes later I woke up realizing I wasn't in my room anymore looking around the walls were painted bright colors with shelves on the walls and different little toys on the shelves anything from race cars to stuffed animals. I looked around getting the feeling of déjà vu them remembering that this was the room my sisters and I shared growing up. I look around seeing three beds one up against the far wall neatly made and straighten. The next one was near the door semi made with stuffed animals scattered on the bed and the last one was near the window in total disarray with a little girl wearing a pair of jeans her long hair tucked under a baseball cap sitting on the bed looking out the window daydreaming.

Her sisters both the contrast to her:

" _C'mon Ava, let's go play I don't want to sit inside." The little girl whines to her sister who is lost in thought the sunlight bouncing off the pendant she wore around her neck_.

 _Ava doesn't response stil looking out the window. The other little girl climbing up onto her sister's bed the sunlight catching the pendant she wore around her neck as well Avalon finally snapping out of her daze looking over at her little sister._

" _Oh I'm sorry Lara I wasn't listening." Solara makes a face and pouts folding her arms_

" _That's pretty apparent Ava." The third girl says looking over at the two Avalon making a face at her sister as Solara sigh her light brown eyes filling with tears,_

" _You're still thinking about mommy and Daddy aren't you?" Avalon just sighs sliding close to her sister hugging her. The only parent the girls had was their uncle Nolan the three not knowing what actually happened to their parents the other girl climbing up onto the bed hugging both her sisters,_

" _We've got each other and uncle Nolan." He girl said still hugging her sisters, "That's all that matters nothing will separate us." Little Avalon smiles still in the hug,_

" _I know TeLana, but I just cant help but to wonder what exactly happened to mom and daddy."_

 _The girls broke the hug now in silence until a voice was heard they climb to their feet racing for the stairs, "Coming uncle Nolan!"_

The scene changes around me still lost in my dream I smile to myself remembering that my hand going up around the necklace I wore my sisters having the exact same ones as I did. We never did get the full story on what happened to our parents it had everyone including the police baffled. I open my eyes again this time I'm standing in the middle of a dimly lit dojo much like the one I had my lower level recreation room converted too. My gaze falling on a young woman with a slight resemblance to me sitting in the middle of the floor her hair same length as mine but black with highlights of purple hidden wearing nothing but a sports bra and workout pants bare feet.

A picture frame in her lap I walk up behind her letting out a gasp seeing the picture of the three little girls she closes her eyes as they filled with tears hugging the picture frame close to her chest a hard knock interrupting her thoughts she looks up to see a man enter as she quickly gets to her feet forgetting she had the picture in her hands I stumbled back wondering who this guy was seeing him walk up towering over the woman my guess this guy was about 6'5" athletic very short hair weasring a tight fit black tee shirt jeans with a floor length trench coat on match boots on his feet. Who's this guy and why does he look familiar? I stood back and watched him the two in a silent stand off the woman narrowing her eyes at him as he just stands back un fazed

 _"The past is dead for a reason Lady Blade there is no need to keep the memories going." He said harshly his deep voice dark and menacing._

" _We can learn a lot from the Past Damiean." The woman shot back angrily watching the man laugh in her face,_

" _its called the pst for a reason, Blade it's something that makes way for the future"_

 _He takes the picture from her and throws it across the room smashing the glass and the frame stepping into her face,_

" _that's where it stays otherwise you will be doomed to repeat it." He growls in her face leaving her in a stunned silence._

I bit down on my teeth feeling my anger rise who does this asshole think he is? I went to go comfort her only to hear what I thought was a buzz saw. I awoke from my dream to see Raphael sleeping on top of a pile of blankets on the floor. I just smiled he must have came in to check on me while I was sleeping and fell asleep in the process I quietly climb out of bed grabbing a blanket and pulling it over Raph as I quietly headed down the stairs into the kitchen Donnie and Braxton were in the room I converted to an office while Leo and Nolan were in the home gym just off of the Garage Mikey was in the living room too caught up in the video games to even notice I slid open the sliding glass door leading out to the patio the cool florida breeze blowing whipping strands of my hair around my face as I lean against the rail looking over the horizon. I was lost in thought when a voice brought me back I look over to see Splinter standing beside me,

"want to talk?" he asked I just shook my head and sigh,

"Not really."

I answered back sounding a bit lost I laid my forehead on the rail letting out a sigh. I wasnt ready for all this change but at the same time I completely saw it coming I don't honestly know why but I did.

"It's a lot to understand. I mean I get these powers that I didn't even know I had up until now…"

I stop realizing how ridiculous I sounded lowering my head and sighs.

"its just a lot going on right now and I'm overwhelmed"

I look out over the horizon as Splinter nods understanding. I shook my head looking past splinter to see a set of headlights disappear and the sound of an engine I stumble backwards grabbing Splinter's arm as we hit the floor just as gunfire rang out shattering the glass on the sliding door covering me and splinter in shards Nolan and Leo racing up the stairs ducking under the table while Donnie Mikey and Braxton ducked behind the couch Raph besides me and splinter as the gunfire died down Raph looking over at me.

"okay who did you piss off?"

we slowly got to our feet Donnie and Nolan looking at the damages as they got to theirs,

"Nevermind who she piss off how did they find her house?" Leo replied looking around glass all over the floor I look over at Leo,

"I don't know who I pissed off but I'm sure as hell going to find out."

I grabbed up my leather jacket off the chair along with my leather biker boots putting them on trying to keep my balance and heading down the stairs retrieving my keys off the hook on the wall on my way down the stairs footsteps following me down as I turn to see Raph standing behind me

"You're not going anywhere until we figure out whats going on."

I growled at him snapping my jaws catching him off guard everyone else looking a bit stunned as Nolan just shook his head not looking in my general direction. Raph let go of my arm as I started down the stairs Nolan sighed as Raph gave him a sideway glare watching me disappear down the stairs.

Blade sat on the patio of her condo lost in thought when a shadow appeared over her she looked up a bit irritated then sighs, "What could you possibly want?" she growled the figure standing in her face,

" You're getting distracted Blade." They answered seeing the highly irritated look Blade was giving him her arms folded across her chest,

" I'm getting distracted?" the figure nods as Blade scoffs,

"oh and I suppose mr "I'm overly paranoid" told you that." The figure chuckled,

"Damien is a lot of things but paranoid isn't one of them." Blade rolled her eyes,

"could have fooled me." She unfolded her arms looking highly annoyed, " so if it isn't his paranoia that broght you here then maybe just maybe its yours." The figure stood silent before grabbing Blade by the throat snarling in her face,

" DO NOT MOCK ME CHILD! Or I will leave you the exact same way I found you all those years ago." Blade gasps straightened up before narrowing her eyes growling at the man,

" DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN ME!" she growled standing in the face of her guardian,

"Then don't you forget who you work for child." He answered back calmly watching Blade get mad and storm out leaving the figure alone that was until Damian entered

"Shes going to find out that Avalon is her sister and that their other sister is still alive."

The figure laughs as they made their way to the exit and a waiting car,

"That little detail is being taken care of even as we speak"

Blade waited til they left and snuck out the back door climbing on to her black Suzuki Hyabusa speaking to herself as she put on her helmet,

"No distractions huh?" she growled to herself, " I'll show you no distractions." Placing her foot on the pegs she took off into the night

 **So we start to see there is one more sibling that neither one knows about only to add to the complication.**

 **I promise to keep updating quicker than normal if life doesn't kick me in the buttock *grin**


End file.
